Phantom's Mew
by Valisco
Summary: When half ghost boy hero Danny Phantom goes to Tokyo for ghost hunting with his friend Tucker and sister Jazz after his huge heartbreak; he meets a young girl, who has the same problem as him. She's a heroine and a mew. Could this girl be his new love interest? On Hiatus until further notice, this fanfic needs to be rewritten. See my profile.
1. Prologue

**KonataHolic's Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **This is my first crossover fan fiction story as well as my third fan fiction story. Now this story came out pretty randomly for some reason. But I hope all of you who will begin to read this fanfic will like it. I hope to get some reviews. *Crosses fingers.* This is a Tokyo Mew Mew/Danny Phantom crossover story. Note that this fanfic takes place after the whole DP series has ended, as well as the whole TMM series has ended. So please enjoy it, none the less. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR DANNY PHANTOM. Tokyo Mew Mew is OWNED by Reiko Yoshida & Mia Ikumi. Danny Phantom is OWNED by Butch Hartman. **

* * *

**Phantom's Mew**

**Prologue**

The moon shined bright at the pitch black night on the outskirts of Tokyo. Many households where being shined under the moonlight.

One household, however felt like it wasn't. Yes the Momomiya household was under a pitch black cloud. Why? Because of one person.

Ichigo Momomiya has gone through her worst day ever in her life. She failed a test, got into a fight with her friend, Mint Aizawa, but even worse…she broke up with her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama.

They loved each other, or so everyone says. So how did this all happened? Ichigo was in her room. She sobbed as she sunk her head in her pillow. She could remember the breakup very cleary…

…

"_I think it's time that we should see other people." Masaya said. "What? Why are you saying this?" Ichigo asked. _

"_It's just that…I don't think that you're the one for me anymore." Ichigo felt a piece of her heart being ripped out. _

"_After everything…that has happened. The aliens attacking the earth, you being a mew mew, me not human, I think it's better off if we end our relationship, Ichigo." _

_Ichigo's eyes grew watery. "I want to live my life as a regular human." Masaya said. "I don't wanna use my powers anymore."_

"_But…you can live your life as a regular human." Ichigo said. "With…me." Masaya shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, Ichigo. Our relationship ends here. It's over between us."_

_Ichigo slapped Masaya in the face. "You jerk!" she cried. "What about what you said in wanting to protect me? You said that you wanted to be by my side forever! Where all those things…a lie?"_

"_No…Ichigo…I…" "Y'know what? You're nothing but a damn liar!" Ichigo cried. "Ichigo…" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo cried and she ran, bursting into tears. _

…

"Masaya…" Ichigo quietly said while crying. "…why…why…?" Ichigo continued to cry in her room.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't the only one who was having the worst day ever. In Amity Park, Danny Fenton faced one of his worst things to have ever happen in his life.

He broke up with his girlfriend, Sam Manson. (Or more like dumped by her.) Sure they have been good friends for many years and became a couple…but he never thought his relationship with her would end so soon.

He rolled around in his bed, placed a pillow on his head and said, "Crap." "Damn it…why did this all happen?"

He heard a knock on his door. "Hey bro." said his sister, Jazz. "Tucker is here to see you." "Yo, Danny." Tucker said. "You alright?"

"Let him in." Danny said. Tucker opened the door. "I'll leave you two alone." Jazz said, and left.

"Woah, you look horrible." Tucker said. "Gee…thanks." Danny muttered. "This day's been hell for me."

Tucker said on his bed. "Look dude, I know that you're still upset by what happened earlier but you'll find someone better."

"Yeah…sure I will." Danny said. "Yeah maybe not in Amity Park, but somewhere else?" Tucker said.

Danny groaned. Tucker sighed. He couldn't bear to see his best friend in such depression. He just had to do something about it.

Then Tucker's brain hatched an idea. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up!" "And what would that be?" Danny asked.

"Why not go ghost hunting around the world?" Danny looked at Tucker, as if he were retarded.

"Yeah…like that's gonna cheer me up." Danny hasn't seen any sign of ghosts for like a year after he saved the world from a meteor. To him, surely Tucker's idea was pure nonsense.

"I mean we could both travel around the world and catch any remaining ghosts!" Tucker knew his idea was foolish but he wanted to eradicate his friend's complete sadness.

"Bleh…" Danny muttered. "Oh come on, I know that this will work! You gotta believe me!" "Do you even have money for all the flights, hotels, food, and stuff?" "Yes, I do." Tucker replied.

"Okay…" Danny said. "Yeah, I wanna make you feel better." "Fine." "Okay…then…hmm….what place should we go first? London? Cairo? Paris? Buenos Aires? Tokyo?" Tucker asked.

"Uh…Tokyo…I guess." Danny replied. "Consider it Tokyo then!" Tucker said. "And don't worry you'll be back to your old self again!" "Yeah…sure I will." Danny said. _It doesn't change the fact that I…_

…

"…lost the love of my life." Ichigo said, sobbing, as she thought of ideas to make her feel better. "It's hopeless." she said. "I may never fall in love ever again…"

…or is it?

* * *

**More Blah Blah Blah: **That's it for the prologue. I hope you liked it. Chapter 1 coming soon. Review please. I want to continue on this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Isolated Hearts

**KonataHolic's Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Hello! This is the first chapter for this story enjoy! (I got nothing much to say here…just enjoy the first chapter.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Isolated Hearts**

The sun shined bright on Café Mew Mew. Customers boomed in the café as soon as it opened. Business was going well as usual. All the employers were all there, well accept for one.

"It's been almost a week now and Ichigo still hasn't showed up to work." said a dark blued haired girl named, Mint who was sweeping the floor of the café.

"She's in complete depression, Mint." replied another employer with dark green hair and glasses named Lettuce. "I went to visit her yesterday and her parents said that she didn't want to see anyone since her break up with Masaya."

"How long is she going to isolate herself from everyone?" Mint asked. "She can't be that way forever." "I sure hope she recovers soon." Lettuce said.

"What about that convo you had with Ichigo, Mint?" asked the newest member of Tokyo Mew Mew and employer of the café. "You said you gave her some advice, did that help?"

"Not really, Berry." Mint replied. "Our conversation turned into a fight." "Wow, what happened?" Lettuce asked. "Um…lets see." Mint replied, getting ready to tell the story.

"The day that Ichigo and Masaya broke up, I was walking home from school. Then on my way home, I saw Ichigo was running and crying at the same time. Then she saw me and hugged me. At first, I asked her what happened and she did not respond. Then I told her that we should go to my house and talk. We did. She told me the whole break up story. After that I came up of reasons of why Masaya may have broken up her and some advice to give her. When I told her that, she just got real mad and started to insult me. I insulted back, we started aguring, and then we started fighting. After that, she left my house and ran straight to hers, leaving me pissed off."

"Um, what reasons did you give to her of why Masaya may have broken up with her?" "Well Lettuce…" replied Mint. "…one of them was that she's a big crybaby."

"No wonder!" Berry cried, as she jumped out of her seat. "Your reasons may have been offensive and your advice! Of course Ichigo would get pissed off!"

"I was just telling her to improve on herself and get rid of her bad points. Man she's such a crybaby." "And you're so full of yourself, huh?" replied Berry to Mint's statement. "You made her feel worse!"

"Oh so now it's MY fault?" cried Mint. "I was just trying to help her, damn it!" "Yeah sure…along with some of your criticism!" Berry cried back.

Mint growled at Berry. Berry did the same thing, both getting ready for a catfight. "Will you two please stop fighting?" Lettuce said. "Yeah, stop acting like a bunch of five year olds." said Zakuro, the fifth mew mew.

Berry and Mint stopped the fight. "Maybe I was kinda harsh on her…" Mint said. "I just hope that Ichigo's alright." Berry said.

* * *

At Amity Park, Tucker was gathering his things from his locker, ready to go home. Then he felt someone pat his back. He turned around and saw Sam.

"Hey." she said. "Oh, what do YOU want?" Tucker sneered as he was heading towards the school enterance and exit. "Just saying hello."

"Pff…don't talk to me, Sam." "What's with the attitude?" Sam asked. "Is this about Danny?" "Well what do you think?" Tucker replied.

"You hurt my best friend, he hasn't been to school in like days after you broke up with him, he won't talk to anyone, even me. He's been isolated in his room at his house since the breakup! And YOU don't even care!"

"I just said to him that we would be better off as friends than a couple!" Sam said. "It's not like I wanted to forget about him and move on! I still consider him as a friend! I think he's taking this all way too seriously!"

"I would too if I ended up falling in love with my best friend, and then go out with her and then a year after she justs says that she wants to end our relationship!" Tucker cried.

"That's it! I'm going to see Danny, right now!" Sam started to head to the school enterance and exit. "Oh no you don't." Tucker said, grabbing Sam's arm. "Danny doesn't wanna see anyone, especially you."

"Let me go, Tucker! Look Danny's still my friend, I don't wanna leave him like this!" Sam said as she tugged her arm. "Talking to him is no use. Trust me I've tried." said Tucker. "Fine I won't see him." Sam said.

"Good." Tucker said, and he let go of Sam's arm. "Bye!" Sam said and ran out of the school straight to Danny's house. Tucker gasped. "That little…!" Tucker ran out of the school and started to chase Sam.

When Sam finally arrived at Fenton Works, she started knocking on the door. "Sam! Wait…up!" cried Tucker as he arrived. Tucker started panting. "Huff…boy you are…puff…a fast runner." Sam knocked the door again. "Coming." said Jazz and opened the door.

Jazz grew angry when she saw Sam. "You!" she cried pointing at her. "What are you doing here?" "Jazz, please let me talk to Danny." Sam said. "It's important."

"Oh no, I don't think so." Jazz said. "After you broke up with him, he's been isolated in his room! He's under a big depression. He won't talk to anyone even me. He even eats very little! So you are forbidden to see him! Besides after what you did, he probably doesn't wanna see you anyway."

"Jazz please!" Sam pleaded. "He needs to get out of his depression! I wanna help him! He's still my friend!" "Well sorry but he doesn't need YOUR help!"

Jazz replied angrily. "He has his family's help and Tucker's." "Jazz…" "Forget it, Sam!" Jazz slammed the door on Sam's face. Sam placed her hand on her face and sighed.

"See what did I tell you?" Tucker said. "Oh and did I mention that his family is really, really mad at you right now."

"There's gotta be…"

"Forget it, Sam." Sam groaned and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Tucker asked. "Home!" Sam cried and stomped away. Tucker sighed. "Wow she gave up shorter than I thought."

…

"I'm sorry Mint, but Ichigo doesn't wanna see anyone right now." said Mrs. Momomiya. "Oh well tell Ichigo that I'm sorry…about what I said to her the day she broke up with Masaya." Mint said.

Ichigo's mother was about to question what Mint had said to Ichigo but she deicided not to. "Alright." she said. "I will."

"Thanks." Mint said and Mrs. Momomiya closed the door.

"Ichigo…may you feel better soon." Mint said walking home.

"Danny hope you're alright." Tucker said who was looking at the sunset. "Feel better."

* * *

**More Blah Blah Blah: **Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon. Review please if you like.


	3. Chapter 2: Forgiveness and Suprises

**KonataHolic's Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Just to let some people who have only seen the TMM anime and have NOT read the manga know, that Berry is a character who has only appears in the manga. She's the sixth mew who only appears in the sequel to the Tokyo Mew Mew manga, Tokyo Mew Mew: A la Mode. She's the only mew mew to be injected with TWO animal genes instead of one. So I decided to include her. I also want to include Ringo, another mew mew who only appears in the play station Tokyo Mew Mew game. So that's a total of seven mews in this story! For me, more characters, more fun! You can say that I like to include lots of characters in my fanfics. Now that I had said what I have to had said, enjoy chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Forgiveness and Surprises**

"Once again, Mr. Fenton is not here." said Mr. Lancer who was taking the attendance of his class. Tucker sighed and saw the empty desk behind him. It's been a week in a half and Danny still hasn't shown up at school, yet.

Then a raven haired male walked into the classroom. "Ah, Mr. Fenton you are here, and you're late." Lancer had said. "I know…" Danny muttered as he went to his seat. "Dude, you decided to come back!" Tucker said joyfully. Danny put his head down on his desk.

"Still depressed?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded. "Well everyone is here…" Lancer said. "…except for Ms-." "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Lancer." said Sam who walked in the classroom. "Oh there you are Ms. Manson. Take your seat."

Tucker glared at Sam. Sam ignored his glare, took her seat, and stared at the window. Tucker looked back at Danny and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, our trip to Japan, which is in two days will definitely destroy your depression!"

"Trip to where?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Oh, um nothing." Tucker said. "We still gotta tell him since we are staying there for like two months." Danny said. "Yeah I know. I'll tell him tomorrow, Danny." "Oh! I almost forgot!" Sam said as she got out of her chair.

"Mr. Lancer, I won't be in school for a month." Sam said, as she approached Mr. Lancer's desk. "Why is that?" he asked. "I'm going to London with my family, that's why." Tucker gasped. "She's going on a trip too?" he cried.

"Really?" Lancer asked. "For what purpose?" "Just for a vacation." replied Sam. Mr. Lancer nodded. "Very well, and thank you for telling me. I will hand you the assignments that you'll have to do while you're there. Oh, and when do you leave?" "Monday."

"Oh well I'll hand you the assignments, Friday then." Sam nodded and went to her seat. "What a coincidence." Danny muttered. "Yeah, really." Tucker said. "By the way, Tuck." Danny said. "My sister's coming with us to Tokyo." "Oh that nice-, wait, what?" cried Tucker.

"When you told my parents about the trip, they thought about it and when you left my house, they said that they decided to have my sister to come with us, just to watch out for us when we are there." Danny replied. "You mean that I have to pay extra money for her too? I thought it was going to be the two of us!"

"My parents don't think we're mature enough to take care of ourselves, while we're there." Danny said. "What a pain." "Yeah, double." Tucker growled. "I just wanted to let you know since my parents wanted me to tell you. However, if you disagree with her coming, I can't go."

"Do we have to let her come?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded. "Either a yes, or not going." Tucker groaned. "Alright, fine. Tell your parents that I'm cool with it." "Thanks, Tuck." Danny said. "Also, Jazz seems to look forward to our trip." "As long as she doesn't cause trouble there…then again, she's old enough to understand." said Tucker.

* * *

In Tokyo it was night time, and Ichigo was ready to go back to school starting next day. She slept peacefully, awaiting for the next day.

The next day, Ichigo went to school. Of course, she was going to another school due to transferring to Berry's school along with the other mews to keep watch of her. But Ichigo was still in her depression, although she was glad that she didn't have to see Masaya, she still had to see…_her_…yes, Mint.

Mint and the others were already at school, sitting down in their classroom. "Ichigo, not here I see." Ringo said. Berry sighed. Then a red haired girl appeared. "Ichigo?" cried Lettuce. "Yahoo! Ichigo's here!" Pudding cried joyfully.

"Decided to come to school, huh?" Ringo asked. "Yeah." Ichigo replied. She sat down. "Welcome back!" cried Lettuce. Mint glared at Ichigo. Ichigo stuck her tongue out. "They're still fighting, huh?" Pudding whispered to Zakuro. "I think…yes." she whispered back.

For the rest of the day, Ichigo and Mint did not speak to each other. They spoke to others, but not each other. It wasn't until 7th period, science class, that they had to deal with each other. They were both paired up as partners for a science lab.

"C'mon, _sensei_!" Mint cried. "May I please be paired up with someone else?" "Yeah! Please!" Ichigo cried. "Nonsense." the teacher said. "I'm sorry but you two are paired up and that's final! Now get to work!" Ichigo & Mint went to their lab station.

They both sighed. Then they decided to not do the work. After ten minutes, a classmate spoke up to them. "You guys better get to work. The teacher's gonna collect the work and grade it." "I would work…if I wasn't paired up with someone who gets pissed off at me for just telling her the truth!" Mint said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't get pissed off, if a certain _someone _wouldn't criticise me a lot!" Ichigo cried. "Ichigo! Mint! Get to work!" the teacher cried. "I will not tolerate with any students not doing anything! Either do your work or go to detention!"

Ichigo & Mint sighed. They started to do their work. "We have to classify these rocks." Ichigo said. "Yeah I know." Mint said. After school ended, all seven girls went to Café Mew Mew. Ichigo & Mint were still angry at each other.

Things did not get better. Ichigo once again did all the work, while Mint, enjoying her afternoon tea. "You could atleast help me out here!" Ichigo cried at Mint. "I'm drinking tea right now." Mint said. "So be patient, oh wait, I thought you didn't like me, why ask me?"

Ichigo growled. "Oh Mint, why not go help her?" Berry asked. "Why? So she'll start screaming at me?" Mint said. "C'mon, you and Ichigo are like best friends, why not go help her?" Ringo asked. Then Mint started to feel some pity.

Ringo was right. Her and Ichigo were best friends, now some fight is ruining their friendship? Then Mint grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor. Ichigo saw her. Mint smiled. "Need some help?" she asked. Ichigo smiled back. "I guess so." she said.

The two cleaned the whole place. When it was closing time at the café, Mint decided to apologize to Ichigo. The two took a walk around Tokyo. "I'm sorry, for the way I acted before, and what I said." Mint said. "Nah, you're kinda right on some of the stuff you said." Ichigo said.

"I guess I am a crybaby." "I really am sorry, Ichigo." Mint said. "It's okay. I think I deserve some criticism once in a while." Mint laughed. "Nah, not really." she said. "Also, I was thinking on a lot of things after me and Masaya broke up." Ichigo said. "If he wants to live his life as a human without me, he can."

"Oh, so you're not upset no more?" Mint asked. "I'll be honest, I still am." Ichigo replied. "But I realized a lot things after what happened." "Oh." Then Mint saw the Tokyo Tower, and she saw a statue. "Hey look, it's the statue of the hero who saved the world from a meteor! Danny Phantom!"

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said. "It is him. Holding a globe." "Wouldn't it be cool if he'd came to Tokyo?" Mint asked. "Then we'd get to meet him in person!" "Yeah it would be awesome." Ichigo said. Then Mint made a wicked smile. "It would be funny if he were to meet you and then end up dating you!" "What the hell?" Ichigo cried. "Mint, don't say such weird things!"

Mint laughed. "I was just joking. But really if he asked you out, would you go out with him?" "I don't know." Ichigo said. She stared at the statue. _Going out with him? Is that even possible?_

* * *

**More Blah Blah: **Okay peeps that's the end of this chapter. Chapter 3 will be when Danny and the others go to Tokyo! Stay tuned! By the way, I know that in the prologue, I said that this story came out pretty randomly, but I forgot to mention that I was listening to a song called **Must Be Dreaming, by Frou Frou. **I think that song made me come up with this story! *Laughs* Any ways, stay tuned for more! And review please!


	4. Chapter 3: Off To Tokyo

**KonataHolic's Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Hey everyone! It's the moment you've been waiting for! When Danny and the others go to Tokyo! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Off To Tokyo**

"So, I hear you two are going to Tokyo." said Sam, who walked up to Tucker & Danny, who were organizing their locker. "Yeah and?" Tucker asked. "Just enjoy your trip." Sam said. "Yeah well have fun at London." Tucker sneered. Sam sighed. "Still mad huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." "Look I'm sorry, okay!" Sam said. "Especially, you Danny. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. You see I just wanna-." "Yeah keep talking, he's still mad at you." Tucker said. "No, It's ok." Danny replied. "What?" Sam and Tucker said. "I thought of a lot of things yesterday." Danny said.

"Especially of what you said when we broke up, Sam. So I forgive you. I understand now. If you just wanna be friends with me, it's cool." Sam smiled. "I'm sorry too, Danny." she said. "I know you're still hurt by it, though." "Kinda, but not as much I was before." Danny said. "I'll be ok."

"You sure?" "Yes." "So, we're friends again?" "Yeah." Sam hugged Danny. "Thank you." she said. "No prob." "Well if Danny's okay, I'm okay too." Tucker said happily. "C'mon you two, we're gonna be late to class." Sam said. "You got that right!" Danny said. "Yeah, we better hurry!" Tucker cried. The three ran straight to class.

The day went well for the three of them. Although, it was the last day before Danny & Tucker go to Tokyo. The day was coming near to an end. "I hope you guys enjoy your trip." Sam said as the three walked to Danny's house. "You too, Sam." Danny said. "See you in a month or two." Tucker said. "Same." Sam said. They bid their goodbyes, both Tucker & Danny, prepared to go to Tokyo.

...

"Sweetie wake up!" said a voice. Danny woke up. It was 4 am in the morning, Friday. "Er, wha?" Danny said. "Sweetie get dressed. Today's the day you leave to Tokyo." his mom said. "Oh! Right." Danny quickly ran to the bathroom, yet to see his sister come out with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Good morning." Jazz said and went to her room. "Better not have wasted all the hot water in the shower, sis." Danny said. "I didn't." Danny took a quick shower, put his clothes, on brushed his teeth, and took his luggage downstairs. His mother was making breakfast, while his sister came downstairs with her luggage.

"Bunch of stuff you got there." Danny said. "Well, duh. We're staying there for two months." replied Jazz. "Oh! I forgot something!" She quickly ran to her room and grabbed her Japanese-English dictionary. "This will definitely come in handy while we're there." she said.

"Breakfast is ready, you two." said Mrs. Fenton. "Pancakes! Yay!" Jazz cried. While Jazz and Danny were eating, their father came down stairs in his pajamas. "Heya! Now Danny, you have the ghost hunting equipment along with your luggage, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad it's right there." Danny said pointing to the big silver suitcase with 'Fenton' written on it in green. "Great!" he said. "Now, you better bring back some ghosts when you come back! I'm so proud of you two. Yes, going ghost hunting in Japan. I would've love to go with you two."

"Don't worry, we'll catch some ghosts for you." Jazz said. "Yeah, and oh! Bring me a souvenir from Japan will ya?" Jazz nodded. "Now will you excuse me I'm going to go ghost fishing in the ghost zone!" "Jack, isn't it a little too early?" his wife asked.

"Maddie, you know I love to hunt ghosts. Even if it's early in the morning." Jack replied. _So even dad loves to go ghost hunting, even if it's early in the morning…_ Danny & Jazz thought. Jack quickly grabbed his fishing gear. "Now if you need me, I'll be in the basement." He ran to the basement.

"Amazing…" Jazz said. "Crazy Jack." giggle Maddie. Danny sighed. Twenty minutes later, Danny saw a car outside beeping. "Tucker…" he said. "Already?" Jazz said, looking at the window. Then Tucker got out of the car, giving them the signal that it was time to leave.

Danny took his luggage and put it on the car's trunk. "Jack!" Maddie said as she started to take some of Jazz's belongings, "Come up here and help me with the luggage!" "Alright!" Jack said, placing his fishing rod down on his chair and ran upstairs.

One thing though was that Jack left the Ghost portal opened. Then a ghost came out of the ghost zone. This ghost was a hunter, who hunted down rare and usual ghosts. "I smell…vacation." he said. Then he flew up the house and saw the Fentons carrying lug gages.

"Are they going on vacation?" he asked himself. Then he heard a "goodbye!" "Have fun in Tokyo!" cried Jack. Then the ghost saw the car leave. He decided to follow it. Then he saw Danny, Tucker, and Jazz, and Tucker's parents, who were driving them to the airport. "The ghost boy's going to Tokyo?" he said to himself. "Hmm…then I too, shall go as well."

Then he followed the car to the airport. Little did Danny, Tucker, and Jazz know that they were being followed. Danny's ghost sense went off. "No, no." Tucker said, grabbing Danny. "Save your heroic action for when we're in Tokyo." But Danny had a strange feeling inside himself.

Then they arrived at the airport and the three boarded on the airplane. "Man, this is going to be sooo awesome!" Tucker said anxiously. "I can't wait! Just twelve hours away until we're there!" "_Kon'nichiwa!_" cried Jazz, who was trying to learn words from her Japanese-English dictionary. "Hello!"

"Learning Japanese already." Tucker said. "Well, Japan is a country with a different language, I should atleast memorize simple words in Japanese!" replied Jazz. "True that." said Tucker. "But most people in the world speak English so it won't be much of a problem not finding people who speak English in Japan."

"Yeah, but you never know." "Check this out." Tucker said, showing Danny haunted places in Tokyo that they could go for ghost hunting on his laptop. "Look at all these places that we could go for ghost hunting!" "That's nice, Tuck." Danny said, staring at the airplane window.

"Lighten up, will ya?" Tucker said. "I'm just tired." Danny replied. "Oh." Then the plane took off while the next twelve hours was boring as hell for the three. Sleeping and eating sushi was all they did on the plane, for Danny of course. Then after the boring twelve hours was over, the plane arose on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Tucker woke up and saw the sun shining on the city of Tokyo. "Holy crap!" he cried. "Danny! Jazz! Wake up!" Tucker started shaking Danny. "Wake up!" Danny woke up and yawned. "What is it?" he said. "Look!" cried Tucker pointing at the window. "We're in Tokyo!"

Jazz woke up. "We're…yawn…in Tokyo?" "Yep! And look!" Tucker said pointing something next to the Tokyo tower. "There's a statue of you, Danny!" "Oh yeah…that statue." Danny said. "Looks like the one back at Amity Park." Jazz said. "No, duh." Tucker said. "I cleary said last year after Danny saved the world, that the capital of every country in the world would have a statue of Danny Phantom holding a globe."

"Oh yeah." "Looks like Japan decided to put it next to the Tokyo Tower." said Tucker. "Cool." "Man aren't you people as excited as I am?" Tucker asked anxiously. "Looks like someone is high…" Danny said.

"The hell? Danny!" cried Tucker. "How could you say such things?" Danny laughed. "Sorry, Tuck." The three patiently waited for their plane to land. After that, the three left the airport and Tucker led them to the apartment he rented for the three of them to stay in Tokyo.

* * *

"Man this place is huge." Jazz said when they went inside the apartment with her luggage. "Yep, one living room, a bed room, small kitchen, a bathroom, and a dining room." Tucker said, carrying some of his luggage, leaving Danny carrying the rest. "A little…help here?" he cried. "Hang on, bro!" Jazz cried, helping his brother carrying the luggage up the stairs.

Once they upacked all their luggage and placed their things where they needed to be, the three were wondering what to do now. "Why not go to the mall…if there's one near here?" Jazz suggested. "Hell, no." Tucker said. "Ghost hunting." "Oh c'mon!" Jazz said. "Lets spend our first day here in Tokyo, with going someplace fun!" "No." Tucker said.

"Sure, why not?" Danny said. "What?" cried Tucker. "Yeah, I'm curious to see the malls here in Tokyo are like." said Danny. Tucker looked surprised. "Okay." he said. "Fine. I know a mall in Tokyo." "Really? Where and what's it called?" Jazz asked."

"The Nakano Broadway Mall, in Nakano, Tokyo. One of Tokyo's special wards." replied Tucker. "All we have to do to get there is by train. Right now we are in Minato, Tokyo, so we should take the train to get there." "Alright!" cried Jazz. "Lets go!" The three went to one of the train stations in Nakano, Tokyo. Jazz & Danny were relying on Tucker to take them to the mall. They hope that he knew what he was doing.

"C'mon Ichigo!" cried Mint as she and the other mews were going inside the Nakano Mall. "Lets go!" "Oh coming!" Ichigo cried as she ran in. She was wearing her checkered blouse with a black skirt, black stockings, and shoes. She was so excited. She was waiting for months for a volume two of a manga she was reading to come out, which she was finally able to buy, when she heads in the book store.

An hour or so later Danny, Tucker, and Jazz finally arrived. "We're here!" Jazz cried joyfully. She ran inside the mall. "Jazz! Don't get lost!" Danny cried following her. "Guys! Wait up!" cried Tucker, following him. Then Jazz saw a store with frilly clothing in the glass window.

"Oh my god, so cute!" she cried. "Lolita clothing?" Tucker asked. "Frilly, really." Danny said. "You guys go have fun somewhere else." said Jazz. "I'm staying here, see if I can buy some of these clothing! Meet me here in an hour." Danny & Tucker shrugged. They both walked away.

Then something caught Tucker's eye. An electric appliance store, he gasped to see a television showing a new invention. "Holy shit!" he cried.

"This is amazing!" "You don't even understand what it says." Danny said. "Yeah but, I'm so watching this. You go somewhere else. Meet me here in an hour." Danny sighed. Both his sister and friend, amazed by the things here in this mall.

Then Danny walked into a book store. He went into the manga section. He saw a book that caught his eye. Of course he did not understand what the book said, but he looked at the pictures, which fascinated him. _What's this manga called?_ he thought.

Then he decided to find someone to translate the title for him. He wanted to ask one of the employers. "Excuse me, coming through." he said passing through people at the store. But it wasn't until he bumped into a girl reading manga, which led to her things to fall on the floor.

"Crap!" Danny said, picking up the girl's belongings. He handed it to the girl with red hair and brown eyes. "Sorry about that." Then he looked at the girl, who looked back at him. Danny was amazed by how pretty she was. One of the prettiest girls he has ever seen.

* * *

**More Blah Blah Blah: **It took me HOURS to type up this chapter! Review pretty please. Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 4: They Meet

**KonataHolic's Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Oh my, I think I may have kinda rushed in the last chapter. I apologize. I'd also like to thank everyone who are reviewing, reading, favoring, and who have alerts for this story. Thank you very much. May you all stick with me in this story until the very end. Enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4: They Meet**

The girl blushed. Danny blushed back. "Oh…I'm sorry!" he said. _Crap! What am I saying? This girl probably doesn't know what I am saying!_ he thought. _A 'gaijin'? _Ichigo thought. _Foreigner?_"It's okay…" Ichigo said softly. Danny gasped. "You speak English!" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." _Although I learned most of my English from Masaya, when we went to England for four months. I learned most of my English there. _thought Ichigo. "Oh, that's great!" cried Danny joyfully. "Say, can you translate the title of this manga?" Danny showed Ichigo the book.

Ichigo read the title. "In English, the book is called, _Dark Assassin Riku._" she replied. "And this manga is Shōnen manga." "What it's about?" asked Danny. "Um…about a future assassin who goes into the past and kills people. He gets hunted down by a group who is after him. Stuff like that." said Ichigo, reading the summary of the book.

"Really? Cool! I'll see if I can find it in the book store by time I get back to America." said Danny. "America? You're American?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah. Me, my friend, and sister came here to Tokyo to go ghost hunting. It's our first day here, so we're spending time here."

"Oh." Ichigo said. Danny's stomach started to growl. "Hey you know any places where I can eat?" he asked. "Oh, um yes!" replied Ichigo. "Follow me. I'll show you a place where you can eat." "Kay." Danny placed the book back on the shelf and followed Ichigo out of the store.

"So what's your name?" he asked. "Ichigo Momomiya. Yours?" "Danny Fenton." "Cool." Ichigo said. "Your name is so American-like." "And yours is so Japanese-like." said Danny. "So does Ichigo have some sort of meaning? In English?" "Yep! It means,'strawberry.'" Ichigo replied.

"Strawberry…awesome. You're from here, right?" "Yeah I'm from Minato, Tokyo." "Oh I'm staying there during my vacation. I might see you there." Ichigo smiled. "I think I'll see you too there, Danny." "So what kind of stuff are you buying?" Danny asked. "You certainly ask a lot

questions, don't you?" Ichigo asked. "Well, just shopping for some new clothes, and a manga that I wanted to buy."

"Is it shojo?" "Yes, it is." "I already had a feeling." Danny said. "Since most girls read shojo." "You read manga and watch anime, do you?" asked Ichigo. "I kinda started getting into it." Danny said. "My first animes were, _InuYasha, Bleach, _and _Rurouni Kenshin_." "Good choices!" Ichigo said. Then during the rest of the walk to the food place, Ichigo & Danny talked about anime and manga, and some video games.

"Have you played _Kingdom Hearts_?" Ichigo asked Danny by the time they got to the food place. "Oh and by the way this is the_ Mitsuboshi Curry. _Where they sell what they call French Curry or _oufuu karee,_European curry." "Mmm curry's good." Danny said. "Oh! And yeah I've played that game." The two walked in the store. "You just want me to just the translate what the food choices are and what they are right?" Ichigo asked.

"Not just that." Danny replied. "Do YOU want something to eat while, we're here?" Ichigo blushed. "No! Wait! Danny…you don't have to go all that trouble for buying _me _curry! You are the one who's buying curry for yourself!" "Nah, it's a token of appriciation for helping me translate the title of the book." Danny replied. "Come on, I'll get you something."

Ichigo shook her head, with her face still red. "Please! don't spend any money on _me_!" she cried. "You know you want to…" Danny said slyly. Then Ichigo accepted the offer. "Okay…" she said softly. "Your wish is my command." The two ordered their curry, and they sat across from each other at their table. Ichigo's face was still red.

A boy…she just met…who she only helped him in translating at title of a book…buying her curry? "Aww, your blushing." Danny said. "You look adorable." Ichigo's face got even more red. "S-stop it!" she said. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that…you look cute when you blush."

Ichigo stood silent. Now this guy…calling her cute? "You better eat that curry before it gets cold." Danny said. "Oh! Right!" Ichigo replied.

* * *

"Where the hell is Ichigo!" cried Mint, who walked out of the shoe store. "She said she was going to the book store, Mint." Lettuce replied. "She'll be here soon." "Yeah, but you guys been waiting for her, how long? Twenty minutes? She's taking a long time there!" "Well, maybe the book store has a huge line of people purchasing books. So it's taking Ichigo a long time."

"Nope." said Pudding, shaking her head. "I just got back from the book store, and Ichigo wasn't there." Mint placed her hand on her face, and groaned. "Great, now we have to find her." she said. "Lets start searching the place." The girls split into partners to find Ichigo around the mall.

"Remember to meet here, at this spot." Mint said. "Right!" the girls cried. All six went in search of Ichigo. Meanwhile, Tucker was still watching the television, until it ended. "Man, it's over already?" he asked. Then he decided to find Danny. "Danny where are you? Yoohoo." Tucker searched around, but no sign of him. Then he ran straight to where Jazz was.

"Jazz!" Tucker cried, when he saw Jazz inside the store talking to an employer. "Really? The clothing won't come out in stores until Summer?" Jazz asked. "Yep." replied the employer. "Of course, we could reserve you the clothing." "Jazz!" cried Tucker when he ran inside the store.

"Is Danny with you?" "I thought he was with you." replied Jazz. "Well, he was until I told him to go somewhere because I was seeing something. He must've wandered off somewhere." "Well, go find him." Jazz said. "I'm busy here." "I can't find him by myself!" cried Tucker.

"Help me out here!" "Um, no." "Jazz! Which is more important, your brother or these Lolita clothes!" Jazz thought for a minute. "Alright." she said. "I'll help you." "Yes!" Tucker cried. He ran out of the store. "Um I'll be back here…just gotta find my brother." said Jazz to the employer. "Bye!" She ran out. "Tucker, wait up!"

"Mmm, that was so good." Danny said as he and Ichigo walked out of the shop. "Yeah it was." replied Ichigo. Then Danny looked a his watch. "Oh crap!" he cried. "I gotta go!" "Already?" Ichigo asked, sadly. She seemed disappointed. "Yeah."

"Aww." Ichigo said. "Yeah, I don't wanna leave." Danny said. "But I have to." _Damn it…_Ichigo thought. She just made a friend, but already he had to leave. "Could you take me back? The book store?" asked Danny. "Okay…" replied Ichigo sadly.

"Where are you, Danny!" cried Tucker, searching him. "Danny! Where are ya!" cried Jazz. No response. "This is tougher than I thought." Tucker said. "This mall is so huge. Danny could be anywhere." "We gotta keep searching!" cried Jazz.

"Ichigo!" cried Mint. "Where are you?" "Wait a minute!" cried Lettuce. "Mint, why not call her?" Mint paused herself. "Why couldn't I think of that!" Mint dialed Ichigo's cell. Then Ichigo's phone started to ring. "Oh! My phone!" Ichigo cried, digging in her purse.

She finally got a hold of her phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" _"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, ICHIGO!" _cried Mint on her phone. "Oh Mint!" cried Ichigo. "Well…I…er…was getting a bite to eat!" "Is that so?" Mint said, talking to her phone. "Me and everyone else are looking for you! At first, we thought you were at the book store, but Pudding said you weren't there so-." _"Yeah, sorry about that Mint." _

"_Where are you Ichigo?"_ Mint asked. "Um…hang on…I'm at the _Mandarake Galaxy!_That video game store!" Ichigo said. _"Okay, stay right there! We'll be right there right away!"_ Mint hung up the phone. "I found her!" she cried. "She's at the _Mandarake Galaxy_, Lettuce!" The two ran to where Ichigo was.

"Who was that?" Danny asked. "Oh! My friend." Ichigo replied. "She and my other friends are looking for me." "Oh." "

"I still don't see him!" cried Jazz. "Damn." Tucker said, then he saw a raven haired male next to a red headed female. "Danny!" cried Tucker. Danny turned around. "Tucker!" "Bro!" Jazz cried and hugged his brother. "Thank goodness I found you!" "Oh hey, Jazz." said Danny. Ichigo spun around. "Who's she?" Tucker asked, pointing at Ichigo. "Oh! Jazz, Tucker!" Danny said. "Meet Ichigo."

"Ichigo, meet Jazz, my sister, and Tucker my friend. "Oh, hello!" Ichigo said. "Hi." Jazz waved. "She helped me out in something so to repay her, I took her out for lunch." "That's nice." Tucker said. "Next time, if you're going somewhere, please tell me first! No wandering off!" Jazz cried. "Okay, sis."

"Ichigo!" cried Mint, along with Lettuce and the others. Then she saw Danny. "Who are these people?" asked Berry. Then Ichigo introduced Danny to her friends. Danny did the same thing. Afterward, things returned to normal. When it was time to leave, the girls waved goodbyes to Danny, Tucker, and Jazz. They bid their goodbyes too.

"I hope to see you again, Danny." Ichigo said. "And thank you." "No, thank you, Ichigo." Danny said. "You were a real help." Ichigo blushed. "Nah, I'm not." "Oh!" Danny said, pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to Ichigo. "Call me." Ichigo's face got even more red.

"Oh…um…I will." "You better." Then Danny went to Tucker & Jazz to go to the train station. "What's this? He gave you his number?" Mint asked. "Um, Mint!" Ichigo said. Putting the paper in her purse. "Aww, how cute." Berry said. "He may have some interest in you." "S-shut up!" Ichigo cried, blushing. "Doesn't he kinda look like Danny Phantom?" Pudding asked. "He does." replied Lettuce.

"And his name is Danny too!" Then Mint did a smirk. "Maybe it is him!" she cried, laughing. "No he is not!" cried Ichigo. "Heheheheh…" "Shut up, Mint!"

* * *

**More Blah Blah Blah: **Man a bunch of references here. Well I don't own any of them! Except for_ Dark_ _Assassin_ _Riku._ Which is **NOT **a real manga/anime. I made it up, sorry to those who thought it was real! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review, please!


	6. Chapter 5: The So Called Date

**KonataHolic's Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Man oh man, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Makes me happy to see some people reviewing for this story of mine. Now sit back and relax, please enjoy chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The So Called Date**

The day Ichigo left the mall with her friends, she went to Mint's house for a slumber party. Of course, she expected this party to be so much fun. But, will it? It was going good so far, with plenty of sweets and games, Ichigo and the others were having a blast. To Ichigo, she never wanted this party to ever end.

Except for the next game they were playing is where the party became a shocker for Ichigo. The girls were playing truth or dare. Some dares were ridiculous, but funny at the same time. It wasn't until Ichigo had to do the most craziest dare she had ever done in her life, to her at least.

"Okay, Ichigo now I will make you do a dare." Mint said, smiling wickedly. "Okay…Mint, bring it on." Ichigo said, she surely looked confident for the dare that Mint was going to force her to do. "I dare you…" Mint said. "…to call that Danny kid and ask him out on a _date_!" Ichigo's eyes widened. Suddenly, her confidence vanished.

"W-what!" "You heard me." Mint said. "You have his number, no? So call him and ask him out!" "I-I can't…do something like that! Are you crazy!" cried Ichigo. She was certainly not enjoying this. "It's a dare, Ichigo. You gotta do it." Pudding said. "Hell, no! Not in a million years!" replied Ichigo.

"What are you? Too chicken to ask a boy you just met at the mall out?" Mint asked. "I thought you had more guts than that, Ichigo." "I am no chicken! It's just that…you dare is ridiculous!" "Oh c'mon, Ichigo." said Berry. "Do it. I'm sure it'll be hella fun!" "Not you too!" Ichigo cried.

"Yeah." Pudding said. "Do it!" "No! I won't!" Mint sighed. She put a sad expression. "Well if Ichigo won't do it at her own will…I'm going to force her myself. She got Ichigo's phone and looked for Danny's cell. "What the hell are you doing!" cried Ichigo.

Mint finally got the paper with Danny's cell and dialed the number on Ichigo's phone. "Muhahaha…" she said evilly. "No!" Ichigo ran to Mint to get her phone back, but Mint snapped her fingers. Pudding & Berry grabbed Ichigo. "Let go of me!" cried Ichigo.

Mint placed the phone on Ichigo's ear. "For you, my dear." she said. "You little…fine, I'll do the damn dare!" Ichigo cried angrily. "Let go of her." Mint said. Berry & Pudding let go of Ichigo and Ichigo waited for someone to pick up.

In an apartment in Tokyo, Danny was listening to listen to music on his ipod. Tucker was doing further research on Japan, while Jazz was flickering the channels on the television. Then, Danny's phone started to ring. "Yo dude, your phone is ringing." Tucker said.

"What?" Danny asked, unplugging his ear phones. He saw the caller id. "Ichigo?" he asked himself. He picked up his cellphone. "Hello?" _"Hi…Danny."_ "Oh! Hey Ichigo!" Danny said joyfully. "What's up?" _"Um…nothing much. Listen I wanna ask you something."_ "Sure, what is it?" _"Will you…um…g-go…on a…DATE…with me!"_ Danny's face turned red.

"A-a date!" he asked. He heard girls giggling in the background. "I know…it's kinda stupid…but…I just wanna know you more." Ichigo said. She could hear Mint laughing so hard. _"I don't know…"_ Danny said on Ichigo's phone. "It's okay…you don't have to." said Ichigo, blushing. Her cat ears started to pop out.

_Please say no! Please say no!_ Ichigo thought. Danny thought for a second. "Sure." he finally said. "I-I'd love to." Ichigo gasped. _"You'd really want to?"_ "Yeah." Danny said. "So, where are we going for the um…so-called-date?" "Café Mew Mew." Mint whispered to Ichigo's ear. "O-okay." Ichigo whispered back.

"Café Mew Mew." _"Where's that?"_ Then Ichigo explained to Danny the directions on how to get there. "Oh, and um is Friday good?" Ichigo asked Danny. _"Yeah…I'm free on Friday."_ "G-great!" Ichigo said.

"See y-you there then!" _"Okay, bye."_ Ichigo hung up. Her friends were laughing so hard. "It's not funny!" she cried.

"I know…but I loved how you were trembling while you were talking!" Mint cried, laughing. "Mint!" "Man, I can't wait to see that!" cried Pudding, who was also laughing. "Stop it, you guys!" Ichigo cried. Everyone stopped laughing. "Yeah, I think we kinda embarrassed Ichigo here." Berry said. "Lets see what happens on Friday.

"Man, oh man." Danny said. "I have a date…on Friday! With Ichigo!" Then he turned around to see Tucker, who was smiling in a creepy way. "The hell?" "I heard it all." Tucker said. "So you have a date on Friday. With the girl you just met at the mall today."

"I know." "Wow, looks like you're already picking up girls here already." said Tucker. "It isn't funny, Tuck. Man, what should I wear?" "I can help you with that!" said Jazz. "Oh man, you heard too?" Danny asked. "Yeah, and you're going…on the date I mean." replied Jazz. "I know that. I'm going to show up anyway."

"How cute. My little brother going on a date once again, here in Japan!" Danny blushed. "Stop, please." Tucker & Jazz giggled.

* * *

Many miles away from Earth, a ship was flying in the depths of space. Inside the ship, was three aliens who were looking into a mirror. "We are almost to our destination." said a tall male alien who had raven black hair and dark blue eyes. "In a few days, we'll arrive at planet Earth."

"Indeed, we will.'' said another, which was a short female with long blond hair and light blue eyes, carrying a parasol. "Kish and his group may have failed to conquer Earth, but there's no way we ever will!" "You are correct, my dear." said the final who was another female with long raven black hair and dark pink and a tint of red eyes.

"Soon, the planet will belong to us! Kish and his group disappointed us. I thought for sure that they would conquer Earth and let us aliens take over, but I guess I was wrong. How disappointing. Our mission will NOT fail. We must try our hardest to succeed our goal."

"The only problem is…" the male alien said. "…we have those humans…trying to protect the Earth. Especially, Tokyo Mew Mew. They're the reason why Kish's group failed. All because of them." "I'm aware of that." said the raven-haired female alien. "But don't worry, we'll eliminate them. Those mews and the blue knight will be destroyed. I was shocked to see the blue knight _betray _us. His own kind! He's not even human! But one of those mews turned him into all goody-goody!"

"The pink mew mew, right?" said the short alien. "Yes, Kotone, yes." replied the male. "Well she shall be the first, to be eliminated, right Rin?" "Correct, Orenji." said the tall alien. "We'll give those mews a taste of defeat!"

* * *

A few days passed, and it was finally Friday. Danny was nervous of his so-called-date, but he had to keep his cool. He was wearing is casual wear, considering the fact that Jazz & Tucker were both arguing what he should wear. That's when he decided to stick to his casual wear.

He bid goodbye to his sister and friend and headed to the café. He remembered how to get there. He walked there, he got even more nervous as he was getting closer to the café. By the time he got there, he took a deep breath. _Okay, Danny. _he thought to his self. _Take it easy, may nothing bad happen. Don't screw this up!_

He took a good look at the café. Very pink and girly, of course Ichigo would choose this place to have their date. He took a deep breath once again, and went inside. He saw the inside and was amazed how big and girly it was. Certainly, he bet that Sam would not like this girly place.

"Welcome to Café-." said Lettuce who saw Danny. She gasped. _He's here!_ Then Lettuce ran to Mint. "Mint! Danny's here! Tell Ichigo to come out!" she said. "Really?" Mint asked and saw Danny standing near the entrance. "Well what a surprise. I'll go get her. Lettuce, escort Danny to his seat."

"I'll do it!" cried Pudding. She ran to Danny and placed him on a seat. "Hello there!" she said. "Oh, hey Pudding." said Danny. "Where's Ichigo?" "She'll be here soon! Do you want anything? A drink?" "Um, I'll take a glass of water?" "Okay! Pudding at your service!"

Pudding had roller skates on, she quickly got the glass of water and gave it to Danny. "Here ya go!" "Thanks." replied Danny and took a sip. "Wanna see me do tricks?" asked Pudding. She started to juggle oranges and was on a unicycle. "Um…cool…?" Danny said. "Pudding! Save your tricks for later!" cried Ichigo.

Danny's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo in her maid uniform. Surely Ichigo looked very pretty which amazed him. "Hello!" she said smiling. She sat a cross from him and smiled. "H-hi." Danny said, blushing. "You look nice." "Really? Thank you!" "Wow, she's already got his attention." said Mint.

"You work here?" asked Danny. "Uh-huh!" cried Ichigo. "Although I do most of the work here. The others slack off." "Hey!" cried Mint. Ichigo giggled. "So what do you guys want?" "Milkshakes." Danny & Ichigo both said. "Coming right up!"

The date went so well. Both Danny & Ichigo talked about many things. "Ever heard of Tokyo Mew Mew?" Ichigo asked. "No, I haven't." Danny said. "Well they are heroes here in Tokyo. They are protectors of this city. Which is why this café is called Café Mew Mew."

"Cool." "Although, we don't have a memorial for them. But there's a statue of Danny Phantom near the Tokyo Tower. He saved the world from a meteor. He must be an icon in America, isn't he?" Danny smiled. "Yeah, he sure is." "As a matter of fact, Mint once said, it would be awesome if he actually came here to Tokyo!" "What do you think?" "Um…awesome." "I know right?" Ichigo said. "I wonder what type of person he is."

"I'd met him before." replied Danny. "Really, what's he like?" "Um…protective, a hero, uh…handsome." _Although, I can't tell this girl, that I am HIM. _"Ooh, thanks for the basic idea!" "Why in the world are they talking about that ghost boy?" Mint asked.

"Maybe Ichigo has a fetish…" replied Pudding. "I guess." replied Mint. "But I tell ya this, Danny looks like Danny Phantom. I get the weird feeling that it's him." "Nah." Pudding said, shaking her head. "It's not him." "Who knows?"

"So…this Tokyo." said the male alien, Orenji. "So peaceful, I'm afraid that we'll have to destroy it." "My, how sad." said one of the female aliens, Rin. "It shall be a pleasant one." "Tokyo must go bye bye." said the final short alien, Kotone. "This will be so much fun!"

The three went to Tokyo harbor. Then Orenji calmly threw a something small in the water. Which caused the water to turn red and monsters came out of the water. "Ah hello there, Xeno Jelly. Nice to see you again." Orenji said at the monster.

"Why are we following Kish's tactics and plans?" Rin asked. "Pie brought this monster to life. They were all eliminated by Lettuce with her Mew Aqua. Why?" "Don't worry they're stronger than before. Shocking the mews to the death is what they'll do." replied Orenji.

"As well as destroying the whole city." said Kotone slyly. "The mews will arrive once danger strikes, then we'll do our stuff. Ha! This'll be great!"

"Red alert, Ryou." said Keiichiro, looking on the computer. "What's wrong?" asked Ryou. "An emergency! In the harbor, once again." "Aliens…?" Ryou asked himself. Then Keiichiro called the mews to the basement. "Meeting." he said. "Oh! Um…Danny you stay I'll be right back!" Ichigo walking away. "Okay…"

"Holy crap!" cried someone who just ran in the café. "Something's crazy going on the harbor!" People gasped and started to leave the café. Danny, curious to see what it was, decided to go see it. Then his phone started to ring. Danny picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Yo, Danny! You gotta get home and see this!" _cried Tucker on his phone. _"The harbor in Tokyo is red! There are weird monsters there! I'm not lying! It's on the news! Me and Jazz are seeing it on TV live!"_ "Red water? Monsters?" Danny asked. "I'm going to go investigate." _"Wait, what?" _Tucker asked. _"Dude, you're not going to go ghost, right?" _"I'm afraid so. This maybe some kind of danger to Tokyo and the world." _"What! Well…er fine! Go save Tokyo then!" _Tucker hung up the phone. "Man, hope he'll be alright."

"What is it, Ryou?" Ichigo asked. "Apparently, the harbor is red once more. Giant monsters are coming out of the water! Tokyo is being terrorized!" Ryou said. "No way! The aliens are back!" cried Mint. "Possibly, may be another group of aliens trying to take over the world." said Keiichiro. "And if it's true…we have a new enemy!"

* * *

**More Blah Blah: **I'm wondering if some of you readers were expecting some action in this story. Well, you'll get it in the next chapter! Chapter 6 will arrive soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Fight

**KonataHolic's Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Most of you already know this but Rin, Orenji, and Kotone (the new group of aliens trying to take over the planet,) are created by me. So yeah they're my OCS. (Just to let some people know…)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fight**

"Oh no!" cried Mint. "That's horrible!" cried Berry. "We gotta do something!" cried Pudding. "Which is why you seven need to go to the harbor and destroy those Kimera Animas!" said Ryou. "Problem is that we need a Mew Aqua. Apparently, all the mew aquas have been used up but…"

(Flashback)

"_Here's the rest of the Mew Aqua." said Pie to Ryou, handing it to him before he and the other aliens were about to depart. "We don't need it anymore." Ryou said. "You're sure?" Pie asked. "We'll take care of the planet in our own hands." replied Ryou. But Pie handed him the Mew Aqua. "You never know." he said. "So, use it wisely. Another enemy may arise."_

(End of Flashback)

"But what?" Ichigo asked. Ryou snapped his fingers. "That's it!" he cried. He quickly ran to get a box and opened it. The mews gasped. Inside was the Mew Aqua. "Pie gave me this before he and the others left." said Ryou. "It maybe enough to wipe out the Kimera Animas at the harbor."

"Cool!" Berry said. "Yeah, and Berry I want you to use it." Berry gasped. "M-me?" "Yes, use it wisely." He handed the Mew Aqua to Berry. "Please." Ryou said. "Go out there and fight with no fear." Berry nodded. "You got it! Now lets go!"

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Ringo, Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Berry, Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphose!"

All seven girls transformed into mew mews. Therefore the return of… "Tokyo Mew Mew!" cried Ichigo. "Is back!" cried Pudding. "Now lets go kick some alien butt!"

Meanwhile, Danny ran to see the commotion going on at the harbor. Then he stopped in the streets of Tokyo. He gasped to see a big monstrous jellyfish terrorizing the city. "Oh man, this looks bad." he said. Then he quickly ran into a dark alley. "I'm going ghost!" he cried.

Danny's transformation began. His outfit, hair color and eye color changed. His hair turned from black to silver. He had his black suit with the 'D' mark on his chest. He had on his silver gloves and boots. His eyes glowed green.

Danny Fenton turned into his other side, (or should I say alter-ego,) yes…Danny Phantom. And just like that, Danny Phantom flew off. Ready to beat the crap out of the monster.

"Wow, look at all those people running." Kotone said. The aliens were floating on top of the Rainbow Bridge of Tokyo Harbor. "They all look so scared!" "Indeed, they look terrified." said Rin. "Feh, this will all be over once humans are extinct!" cried Orenji. "It would be a pleasure to see all life forms on this planet gone." Kotone laughed evilly. "You're right! Those humans are all gonna die! Hahahaha!" "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

Suddenly, an arrow came toward Orenji & Kotone. They both dodged it. "Huh?" "How dare you terrorize the city of Tokyo with these monsters!" cried a voice. The aliens looked down. "Yeah! Tokyo doesn't need anymore Kimera Animas here, thank you very much!" cried another. "So, for your evil actions, we'll make you pay, Nya!" cried Ichigo, She gave Berry a high five and the mews placed their fighting poses.

"Tokyo Mew Mew." Rin said. "I've awaited for your arrival." Kotone laughed so hard from up above. "Such a lame intro!" she cried. "You mews are an EPIC FAIL!" Ringo growled. "We'll see who epically fails." "Kimera Animas, Xeno Jelly, do your worst!" cried Orenji, The Kimera Animas and the Xeno Jelly popped out of the water.

"Those Kimera Animas again." Mint said. "As well as that Xeno Jelly!" "Leave it to me to wipe them out!" cried Pudding. "Pudding Ring!" Pudding grabbed her rings, preparing for her attack. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding's attack raced through the water, towards the Xeno Jelly, but it had no effect. "What?" Pudding cried.

"Fool!" Orenji cried. "It's protected by a shield! You can't hurt our precious parasite, nor the shield protecting it!" "Damn it!" cried Pudding. "Yeah! Tough luck for you!" cried a voice. Pudding spun around. "What?" Out came Kotone. Her parasol transformed into a sword, she sliced through Pudding's left arm.

Pudding fell down. "Ugh!" "Pudding!" cried Zakuro. She ran and caught Pudding. Blood was spilling from Pudding's left arm. "Ngh!" Pudding moaned. Kotone laughed. "Pudding, are you alright?" Lettuce asked. Zakuro glared at Kotone. "Why you…" "You mews are weak." said Rin. "I thought you were much stronger, guess I was wrong."

"Who are you?" cried Lettuce. Rin smirked. She and her brother flew down. "Oh, so now it's our turn to introduce ourselves. The name's Rin. This is my brother, Orenji." The male alien with black hair waved. "And I'm Kotone!" cried the short alien, with a parasol. "You can see that I like frilly clothing based on what I'm wearing! Heheh."

"Why are you here?" Zakuro asked. Rin placed a wicked smile. "To conquer Earth, of course. Kish and his group try to take over it last time, but they failed. He disappointed his kind. So, we decided to come and take over this planet instead!" "We are also much stronger and dangerous than Kish." said Orenji. "You all are doomed."

_Crap._ Zakuro thought. _This is going to be tougher than I thought._ "Enough of this!" cried Ringo, she got ready to release her power. "Ribbon Apple-." All of a sudden, Orenji's eyes glowed blue and blinked. Ringo felt a sharp pain in head. "Oww!" "Ringo!" Ichigo cried, running to her. "Are you okay?" "I feel tired and weak all of a sudden." Ringo replied weakly.

"That's because I took some of your energy." replied Orenji. "Something only I can do." "Heh, you mews have no chance against us!" cried Kotone. "Tokyo shall be gone soon, forever!" "Pure nonsense coming from a spoiled brat!" cried Ichigo. Kotone gasped.

"I'm not a brat, you pink little-." "Of course, you're not." Rin said, trying to make Kotone relax. "Don't listen to a thing she says." Then Zakuro pulled out her weapon. "Zakuro?" Berry asked. "Are you gonna-." Zakuro nodded. She got ready to attack Rin. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro unleashed her attack. But Rin placed her hand out and a shield appeared. Not only did it protect Rin, but it bounced Zakuro's attack, forcing the attack back at Zakuro.

"What?" Zakuro cried. Her attack attacked her & Berry. The two fell on car that was left on the bridge, causing Berry to drop the Mew Aqua. "No!" cried Ichigo. "Yes!" cried Kotone she flew to grab it. Ichigo ran to retrieve it. "Mine!" Kotone cried as she grabbed it. Ichigo gasped. "Oh no!" "Excellent job, Kotone." Rin said. "Yeah, but it feels like I'm doing all the work!" said Kotone, handing Rin the Mew Aqua.

"Damn it!" cried Mint. "We need that!" "If you want it…" Kotone said. "…you gotta find and catch me first!" She appeared in front of Mint & Lettuce and duplicated herself. "See if you can find me now!" "We're surrounded!" cried Lettuce. "C'mon lets find her!" Mint cried. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" The duplicates disappeared. "Huh? Where's she?" Mint asked.

"Behind you!" cried Kotone. She sliced through Mint & Lettuce's waists. "Ngh!" Mint & Lettuce fell on the ground. "Mint! Lettuce!" cried Ichigo. "Weak." Rin said. "Don't worry about us, Ichigo!" cried Mint. Blood was spilling from her waist. "Go get that Mew Aqua back!" Ichigo hesitated, then nodded.

_It's up to me now. _she thought. "Strawberry bell!" Ichigo prepared for her attack. She spun around and cried, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Rin & Kotone dodge the attack. Rin crossed her arms, uncrossed them and she released fiery knives. Ichigo quickly jumped up to dodge the attack. Smoke blew out, and Ichigo couldn't see anything.

Then all of a sudden, a tentacle grabbed Ichigo. Smoke cleared, Ichigo was now caught by the Xeno Jelly. "Good, Xeno Jelly." Rin snickered. "Now shock her." And with those little words, Xeno Jelly started to shock Ichigo. Ichigo screamed. "Ichigo!" cried Mint & Berry. "No! Please stop!" cried Lettuce.

"Stop." commanded Rin. "Now, release the girl. Drop her in the ocean." With that command, the Xeno Jelly dropped Ichigo. Ichigo, weakened by the shock was falling off the bridge and now going to drown the ocean. The other mews gasped. Was this the end of the beloved leader of Tokyo Mew Mew?

* * *

Suddenly, a black shadow appeared on top of a building. It flew and grabbed Ichigo, just in time to save her before her life was about to end. The shadow flew with Ichigo in its arms until it hit ground and released her. Ichigo was lying on the ground. Unconscious she was and her eyes were half way opened.

"Who are you?" she said unconsciously, as she saw glowing green eyes. The mews gasped when they saw the shadow. "No way!" cried Pudding. "It can't be!" cried Zakuro. "It is." said Berry.

"D-Danny Phantom!" cried Mint. "W-what in the world!"

Danny looked at Mint and smirked. "Yep the one and only." Then he flew towards the aliens. "Who is he?" Orenji asked. "Blue Knight?" asked Kotone. _It's not him._ Rin thought. _Who the hell is he?_

"I suggest you leave this place, before I do it for you." Danny said, clenching his fists. Kotone laughed. "Ha! You can't make us leave! We're invincible!"

Danny smirked. "Just small talk from a spoiled brat." Kotone grew angry. "Who in the right mind, gave YOU the right to insult me!" "That would be myself." replied Danny. "Who the hell are you!" cried Kotone. "Give me an answer before I wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

"Heh, I get that a lot." Danny said. "The name's Phantom, Danny Phantom." He punched Kotone in the face. Kotone fell on Rin. "Kotone!" "I don't normally hit girls, but in this case I should because you are trying to take over Earth, no?" "How dare you hit my darling little sister!" cried Rin. "Yeah well, your darling little sister is a spoiled brat!" Danny sued his ghost ray on Rin, but she dodged it. "Feh."

_This one. _she thought. _Maybe a deadly opponent._ "I'll say it once again." Danny said. "Leave Tokyo, or else I'll do it for you." Rin felt the serious tone in his voice. "Not with out a damn fight!" She clapped her hands releasing her 'sonic boom' on Danny. Danny fell on the ground. He felt his ears pop. "Nice." said Rin. Kotone smiled. "Well I'm gonna let a stupid bastard boss us around!"

_Spoiled brat calling me a bastard. _Danny thought. _I wanna rip her damn mouth so badly right now._ "Heh, that didn't hurt at all." he said. He saw the mews just looking at the whole battle. "You guys should leave now!" he cried. "It's too dangerous! You guys are badly injured right now!" "Are you kidding?" Mint said. "It was our fight first!" "Yeah! Let us help you!" cried Berry.

Danny shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous. You guys gotta leave." "And do you think, that you're gonna defeat them by yourself? I don't think so!" "Nah, I've beaten plenty of baddies before, heh." Mint grinded her teeth. "This is different! You're not in the U.S anymore!" "Yeah, and we don't care if we're injured!" cried Lettuce. "We have something that we need to get back! And that 'thing' is the key to defeating the parasites!"

"Really?" said Danny. "Well, fine. But don't push yourself while fighting." Mint smiled. "Don't worry, we're okay. We just have some minor injuries." "Yeah, we're fine." said Berry. "Except for…"

She look at Ichigo, still unconscious. "Lets just leave her for now."

"Stupid jerk." Kotone said angrily. "That'll teach him to mess with me." "Yes, indeed it will my darling Kotone." said Orenji. "Yes, but I don't think they're done with us yet." Rin said, pointing to see that the Xeno Jelly was being attacked by Danny, Mint, & Lettuce. "What!" cried Kotone. "Damn them! Lets go get them!" "Not so fast!" cried Pudding. Kotone looked down to see the other mews standing there with their weapons out. Ready for a battle.

"Your opponents are us!" "Yeah!" cried Ringo. "You're going to have to deal with us now!" "You have no chance against us." Rin sneered. "This fight will be easy as hell." "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" cried Zakuro attacking Rin. "Sister!" cried Kotone. She spun her parasol, the spining parasol shot out many firey beams from it. Zakuro quickly jumped up and Ringo came to use her attack.

"Ribbon Apple Pop!" "Ugh!" Kotone got hit, she fell on ground. "Beam of Mist!" cried Orenji, as a beam flew out of his finger. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" Orenji got hit. "Berry! You need to get the Mew Aqua back!" cried Zakuro. "Rin has it! Go and retrieve it now!" Berry nodded. "Ribbon Loveberry Check!" "I don't think so!" Rin sued her shield to protect her.

"There's just too many out here!" cried Lettuce. "We can't defeat them all!" "You guys need to keep attacking!" cried Danny, who was shooting his ghost rays at the kimera animas. "You guys wanted to help me right? Well do it! I'm not gonna do all the work!" "Right! Ribbon Mint Echo!" cried Mint, unleashing her arrow.

It hit four kimera animas straight in a row. They disappeared after. "Bulls eye!" she cried. Then another arose from the water. "Great another one!" "I guess I'm gonna have to…ugh!" The kimera anima grabbed Mint with its tentacles. "Mint!" cried Lettuce. "Well…looks like I'm going to be jellyfish food now." Mint muttered.

"Crap!" Danny flew to rescue her. But the kimera anima started to shock her. "No! Mint!" Lettuce cried. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" cried a voice. The kimera anima screamed when it got it, causing it to release Mint. Danny flew even faster and grabbed her. "I told you it was dangerous to fight these monsters, didn't I?" "Yeah well…you wouldn't have defeated them anyway." said Mint weakly.

"We have fought these monsters before than you have ever had. Plus we know more about them than you do." _Of course you would._ thought Danny._ You and the others are Tokyo's protectors. You guys have experienced something like this. I've fought ghosts and ghost monsters before, but never something like this._

He took Mint back to the ground. He released her and saw Mint run to hug the pink mew. "Ichigo! You're alright!" "Yeah I am." said Ichigo. _Wait a minute. Mint was being saved by…Danny Phantom?_ _Ichigo? _Danny thought. _Is that you? He does look like him!_ Ichigo thought. "Uh, why are you two looking at each other like that?" Mint asked. No response. She smirked. _Heh, maybe what I said to Ichigo about Phantom taking interest on her is true! _

"Um…help me out here?" cried Lettuce as she was attacking the kimera animas. "Oh! Right!" Danny flew off. "What is Phantom doing here?" cried Ichigo. "Mint, give me an answer!" "Um…long story." replied Mint. "But there is no time for that now we must fight these monsters! The others are fighting the aliens to get the Mew Aqua back." "But-I…never mind. Tell me later." "Okay Ichigo. I will. Now lets go kick some parasite ass." Ichigo nodded. "Right!"

"Ribbon Apple Pop!" cried Ringo. "Weak!" cried Rin, dodging her attack. "Your powers are all weak!" "Yeah, which also means that they suck!" cried Kotone. "Damn." Zakuro muttered under her breath. "It's not working." "Of course it wouldn't." said Orenji. "You mews are horrible at fighting." "Oh shut up!" cried Berry. "You're pissing me off!"

"It makes us wonder how Kish was defeated." Rin said. "Honestly, defeated by weakling mews?" "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU, BITCH!" Berry hollered. Rin gasped. "Now, you're acting like a damn child. Such rude behavior coming from a weakling." With those words, Berry jumped up and punched Rin real hard in the face. The others gasped.

"Yeah, go Berry!" cried Pudding. "Show that bitch who's boss." "Language!" Ringo scolded at Pudding. "Yet we never knew she had such a side." said Pudding joyfully. "Now's our chance!" cried Zakuro. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro's attack whipped Orenji, Rin, & Kotone, also causing Rin to drop the Mew Aqua. "Got it!" cried Berry, who now got a hold of it. "Yes!" cried Pudding.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" cried Ichigo, attacking the kimera animas. "Nice shot, Ichigo!" cried Mint. "But there is still more kimera animas coming our way!" Lettuce cried. "Stand back!" cried Danny. "I'll take care of this." The mews started to question themselves on what Danny was planning to do. Then Danny got out his ghostly wail onto the kimera animas, causing them to vanish.

"Woah." Mint seemed impressed. "If…I…use to much…of it…" Danny said panting. "…I'll lose a lot of…energy." "Yeah I can see that." Ichigo said. "What was that wail?" cried Ringo. "The ghost boy?" asked Pudding. "Now Berry!" cried Zakuro. "Use the mew aqua! End this!" Berry nodded. "Right!" "Dammit!" cried Rin. "Yeah! Now for the moment you all have been waiting for!" Berry cried cheerfully.

Berry started to fly up in the air and spun around. "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" she cried, unleashing its power. She held the mew aqua high in the air. With that all the kimera animas, disappeared, the water turned clean again, people cheered. Tokyo was saved again. "No!" Rin cried. "Our plan foiled!" "We'll be back!" cried Orenji. "Yeah and when you three come back, we'll be waiting to kick your asses again!" cried Berry.

The three disappeared into the darkness of the dark sky. It was still night time. Berry took a deep breath. The mews all ran to hug her. "Ya did it, Berry!" cried Ringo. "Tokyo is saved!" Berry blushed. "I did, didn't I?" "Also, the bay and the life contained in it is safe as well." Zakuro said. "And it's all thanks to Berry's toughness!" cried Pudding. "Pudding!" cried Berry, blushing. The mews laughed.

Ichigo turned towards Danny. "And it's all thanks to you too." she said. "You were a big help." Danny blushed. "It's no big deal. I just had to come or else Tokyo or perhaps the whole world would've been taken over by creepy aliens." Ichigo laughed. "Got that right. Thanks so much." "But you're not from here right?" asked Mint. "You are from the U.S. Why are you here?" Danny gulped. "Um, well I came to visit."

_Yeah sure you did._ Mint thought. "It was nice meeting you, Tokyo Mew Mew." Danny said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. "Right back at ya!" said Pudding. Danny winked at Ichigo and flew off. "Did he just wink at _you,_ Ichigo?" asked Berry. Mint placed a smirk. "Heh, that wink means something!" Ichigo blushed. "Oh come on, Danny Phantom does not-." She gasped. "Oh no! Danny!" "You mean Fenton?"

"We left him back at the café!" cried Ichigo. "We need to get back!" "Yeah I was going to remind you that." said Berry.

Danny arrived at the café. He quickly turned back into human. His phone rang. Danny picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" _"DANNY! Get your butt back here now!" _"J-Jazz?" he cried. "What…I…ugh! Alright I'm coming home." _"Good. Now are you alright? Are you injured? Anything bothering you?" _"No I'm fine." _Okay, come home and get some rest, See ya." _"Bye." Danny turned around and walked out of the café going back to the apartment. However, he didn't feel like going because he felt like he was ditching Ichigo.

_I wonder if that pink mew… _he thought. He shook his head. _Nah, it's not her. _Ichigo and the others arrived at the café. They walked inside and saw the whole place empty. "Danny?" "He left." said Keiichiro. "While you guys went to fight the aliens, he and the other customers ran out to see what was going on." "Oh." Keiichiro gasped. "Look at you guys! You all look like a mess!" He saw the wounds that Pudding, Mint, & Lettuce had. "You guys come with me to the basement so that me and Ryou can treat your wounds." The girls nodded. _I don't blame him for running away. _Ichigo thought. _It's his first time here, I would've done the same thing. _She stared at the table where she & Danny were sitting. "He forgot his milkshake."

* * *

**More Blah Blah: **The title of this chapter is so plain. Originally, the title of this chapter was kinda better but it was too long, so I had to shorten it. Review please! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
